Meet the Parents
by NobleMETA
Summary: What happens when Nora asks her girlfriend Pyrrha to meet her parents?- Pre-established Electromagnetism, and my entry for the /r/RWBY subreddit's MonCon for June/16. ENJOY!


" _I think I should introduce you to my parents, what do you think about that?_ "

It was a question that was posed to Pyrrha not three weeks before. The question from her girlfriend Nora had surprised her, but after hearing it, she agreed to the matter. She wasn't going to be one to deny her girlfriend this momentous opportunity. She was too kind to let something like that happen.

In the year that the two of them had been together, Nora rarely mentioned her family at all. Whenever she did, it was just in passing, and often it was about some extremely minor detail that didn't even seem to give Pyrrha much information about the shorter girl's life. Pyrrha was curious, but she also wasn't one to pry where she felt she didn't belong. She'd wait for Nora to open up to her about these types of things.

Now they were on the airship heading for Nora's home. Pyrrha was both excited and nervous for the occasion. It wasn't wrong to say that she wanted to make a good first impression, but if Nora was anything to go by, she didn't feel like she had much to worry about. Nora was one of the most laid back and easygoing people she knew, something she was eternally grateful for.

Yet Nora seemed quiet at that moment in time. Pyrrha always knew her girlfriend as this loud, bubbly, and over-the-top woman who wouldn't let anything stand in her way. Seeing her quiet seemed out of the ordinary for her.

"You alright, Nora?" Pyrrha asked, clearly worried about her girlfriend's behavior. "You've been awfully quiet this entire trip."

Nora raised her head up and saw the concerned look on Pyrrha's face.. She felt bad for not fully explaining things to her girlfriend, but it wasn't the time to talk about it. Nora knew how to tell Pyrrha about it, but it wasn't through words.

"Yeah, just waiting to land," Nora said. It was partially true, since Nora was eager to get off of the airship. Why she wanted to get off though, she wouldn't explain.

"You sure?" Pyrrha asked once again. "It's not normal for you to be this quiet for as long as you have been. I'm more than a little concerned that you've gotten sick again."

Nora couldn't blame Pyrrha for being as worried as she was. If the roles were reversed, she would probably be concerned too. Still, she had a plan in mind, and needed to stick to it.

"Ok, that was Jaune's fault and you know it," Nora rebuked. "It's his fault that the spatula Ren uses for pancakes still had dish soap on it. I guarantee you that I would've been fine otherwise."

"It wasn't just that though," Pyrrha replied. "You also had gotten sick because the day before, _you_ thought it was a great idea to play in the snow wearing nothing but a t-shirt and some gym shorts. The soapy spatula was just the tipping point."

"You didn't complain when I dragged you out there with me," Nora mumbled to herself.

Pyrrha responded by wrapping her arms around Nora, and hugging her tightly. "And I also didn't complain when I eventually got you to admit you were sick, and I took care of you."

"True," Nora agreed.

"So do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Pyrrha asked, her arms still wrapped around Nora.

"Not right now," Nora said in a teasing tone to try to lighten up the mood. "Don't worry though, just some stuff on my mind. I promise it's nothing bad, and you'll find out about it soon enough."

"Attention all passengers," The airships intercom buzzed. It drew the young couple's attention away from each other for a moment. "We will be arriving in Glenmaura in five minutes. Please check all your belongings, to ensure you have everything with you. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope you enjoy your stay."

"Well, we're almost home," Nora sighed. "Just stick with me and we'll get there soon enough."

"I can't wait for it," Pyrrha mused, her thoughts returning to how wonderful the trip was going to be.

* * *

About an hour after landing, Nora and Pyrrha reached the shorter girl's home. They didn't stay for long, for Nora had immediately dragged Pyrrha out of the house before she had a chance to settle in. Despite the insistence that they sit down for a minute, Pyrrha didn't really mind that Nora had dragged her away as quickly as she did.

Now the two were walking down some backroads, barely any cars having passed them by during their trek. Pyrrha had to admit that it seemed like a lovely place to live. She loved that Nora was from a small town, the peace that came with it was something Pyrrha wanted in life.

Pyrrha had lost track of time, and before she knew it, the two were walking through a forest. It was a surprise to Pyrrha, but she was willing to go wherever Nora took her. Soon enough, Pyrrha saw a break in the tree line, the smell of the ocean hanging in the air.

Once they broke through the barrier, Pyrrha felt her heart drop. There before her, reading near the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, were two gravestones. Once she saw them, Pyrrha just knew who they belonged to.

Nora walked forward and stopped before the two stones, looking upon the names that were carved into them. Bruun Valkyrie, and Freya Valkyrie, the names of her parents. Nora had visited them multiple times before, each time easier than the last. Today though, Nora had someone important to her join the moment. She wanted to share this with Pyrrha, to have the chance for her girlfriend meet her parents, even if they weren't around any longer.

"Hey mom, dad," Nora said as her heart rate began to quicken. "Sorry it took me so long to come out here again, classes have been super busy and I've been doing a lot to help the world out."

Pyrrha couldn't believe it. Nora was speaking to her parent's graves as if they were right there with her. It was both endearing, and heartbreaking at the same time.

"Normally I'd tell you all kinds of stories that I've gotten into recently, but there's something else that I need to tell you about first," Nora said as she stood up and turned towards Pyrrha.

She saw the shock and confusion on Pyrrha's face, the tears that were ready to burst. Instead of saying anything right away, Nora walked over to Pyrrha and grabbed hold of her hand. "Sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, I just didn't know how to say it," Nora said, her hand slightly shaking from what was happening.

"Nora… I-" Pyrrha was cut off when Nora wrapped her arms around her.

"I know," Nora said, and then suddenly sniffled. "I appreciate you coming out here you know."

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Nora, and before she knew it, the smaller teen was crying into her shoulder. Pyrrha just let her girlfriend spill all of her emotions out. She knew that in the end it would help her with this entire moment. "I miss them so much," Nora cried, letting her tears fall down onto her girlfriend.

"I know," Pyrrha replied, rubbing her lover's back.

It took a while, but Nora eventually calmed down. "God this was harder than I thought," Nora admitted. "I'm sorry for being a weeping mess."

"Don't worry about it," Pyrrha replied. "I feel honored to be able to see this side of you. It tells me that you trust me to see all you are."

"How sweet of you," Nora chuckled, and then wiped a few tears from her face. "Anyway, do you want to meet my parents now?"

Pyrrha took a look behind Nora, the two graves staring at her. She could almost feel the presence of her girlfriend's parents standing there, smiling right at her.

"I would love to."

* * *

Nora's eyes fluttered open, a restful night's sleep coming to an end. She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw the face of the woman she fell in love with years ago.

It had been a long time since their days at Beacon, and their love only grew stronger. Whenever she woke up in the mornings, Nora always felt her happiest. It was a moment she could appreciate all that she had, all that Pyrrha had given to her, and the family she had started.

At that moment, Pyrrha opened her own eyes. Turquoise met emerald, and smiles grew as a result. "Good morning, Nora," Pyrrha groaned, despite the smile in her face.

"I think we can rest for a few more moments before we get up, don't you think?" Nora suggested.

"I like the way you think," Pyrrha agreed, moving closer so she could snuggle up to the shorter girl.

Before they could get comfortable however, they heard the door open and two small children came running into the room. The pair jumped into the bed, full of life and energy.

"Mommy, Mommy, get up, it's time for our trip!" The first child said.

"Oof," Pyrrha cried out as the second child landed right on top of her. "Apple, Vale, I appreciate that you're both excited, but your mother and I are getting up. Please don't jump right on top of us."

"Oh come on, Pyrrha," Nora commented with a smirk growing on her face. "It's not like they're tickling you."

Pyrrha saw the mischievous look in her wife's eye, her own worries tripling. "Don't even think about-aagh!"

Nora decided to roll on top of Pyrrha and started to tickle her sides, forcing the taller girl to laugh uncontrollably. "Nora, hahaha, please s-stop!"

After a few moments, Nora relented, letting her wife have a chance to breathe. "Now, you two," Nora said, looking at the twins. "Go and make sure all your stuff is together, we have a long trip ahead of us."

"Ok, mom," Vale said, leading her twin sister out of their parents room.

"You are insufferable sometimes," Pyrrha sighed once her children were out of the room. Everyone seemed surprised that she was the one in the relationship that carried the couple's children. She wouldn't have changed anything about it though.

"Yet you love me all the same," Nora replied as she climbed out of the bed.

"That I do," Pyrrha admitted. She saw Nora looking over at a display that the pair had on the wall. Two lines of pictures, both with pictures of Nora and Pyrrha, each as newborns, a line leading down to pictures of each of them in their childhood years. From there, the two lines connected to one picture of the two of them with Jaune, and Ren when they first formed their team. That picture led down to a picture of the two of them dancing with each other after they started dating. That one led to their wedding pictures, and finally the last picture in the display so far, a picture of the couple, each of them holding one of their newborn twins.

"You alright, Nora?" Pyrrha asked as she crawled out of bed and walked up to her wife.

"Do you think my parents would be proud of me?"

Pyrrha didn't know why the question was being asked, but she could imagine how Nora felt about it. Growing up for so long without a family, she didn't know if she was doing some things right or not. Pyrrha knew that Nora was a wonderful mother, and that their family was a happy one.

"I know that they're very proud of you," Pyrrha said, wrapping her arms around Nora. "Just like I'm proud to call you my wife."

Nora smiled and leaned her head onto Pyrrha's shoulder. "I have the best family I could ever ask for," she said. "And I'm really glad that you're here with me to enjoy this. I couldn't ask for a better person to fall in love with."

The two shared a quiet moment together before hearing the sounds of banging coming from somewhere in the house, followed by their children laughing about something. With a slight chuckle, the two walked out of their room, the rest of their family awaiting them.

* * *

 **AN: What is this, a happy ending? Since when do I write out happy endings? Serious note though, I had a completely different idea for this, but it ended up fitting in better with Predator, so it'll be used in that WAY later down the line.**

 **Shout out to Shadow Nightblade for editing this for me since MartunaMajor is currently on a much needed vacation. Hope you're having fun man! Also, the names that are used for Nora and Pyrrha's children, care to guess what it's from?**

 **Anyway, thanks for tuning in, it's my second official MonCon entry, so hopefully it went well! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
